transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grimlock's Apology (or lack thereof)
South Australia Arid desert for the most part, the state of South Australia could be considered nearly empty. Here and there, isolated communities exist: the wineries of the Barossa Valley and Maralinga being the largest communities, save for the capitol of Adelaide. Also located here is the Woomera Restricted Area, used since the early 1950's for rocket and weapons testing, army exercises and training. The area is restricted from non-military personnel. Impactor is standing admist the construction...or destruction actually. Gumbies and other Autobots are milling around, dozing..drilling..cleaning up the debris from the Wrecker's former base. "A little to the right Huffer...little more. Perfect!" Impactor yells above the noise of the engines running, Pipes approaches him from the left with some sort of blue-print in his hands. Looking down, Mr. Purple-Pants merely nods. Pipes goes about his buisness, directing the drill-bots. "Hn. Why you put base out here anyway?" So Grimlock asks as he tromps over towards the wreckage- he can't help but look over it with a bit of pride; just three dinobots, and they trashed the place without even really TRYING. "Is middle of nowhere!" Grimlock says, and nudges a bit of singed metal with one foot. "Maybe you go way out here so nobody smell how bad you Wreckers smell? Haw haw haw!" Turning to face the new arrival, Impactor manages a smirk. "Nah, bit 'o coincidence really. Ship crashed here, didn't have it in 'er to be moved." Looking back over at the wreckage, the Wrecker leader cradles his chin in his hand. "What brings you out here Grimlock? Admiring your work?" "Him Swoop lose hat." Grimlock says, as if that's all the explanation nessescary! He hmms, and continues to nudge through the wreckage. "If you get new base, make less junky." he decrees. "N' put in fire sprinklers." The large Wrecker chuckles, "Yes, I'll most definitely have to install sprinklers if the Dinobots are ever around... ...much easier than teaching you guys control." Impactor opens up a data-pad, punching a couple of buttons and bringing up some relevant information. Grimlock grunts. "Hn! Not us fault!" he grunts, "You Wreck-guys start fight! Him Sludge and him Swoop am the NICE dinobots. Thems just start fighting 'cuz you guys so dumb." he nods at this, and crosses his arms across his chest. Impactor shakes his head, "Whatever you say Grimah..me? I say both sides are responsible for the damage, but what has come to pass...has come to pass, regardless of blame." The Autobot strides forward and helps with some of the removal, coming upon an extra large chunk of blast-door. "Would you mind giving me a hand with this?" Grimlock hmphs, and tromps forward. "FINE. 'Cuz me Grimlock am strongest." he says- and, perhaps eager for the chance to show off his awesomeness, he takes hold of the blast door, bracing himself for a moment- and with a grunt, he hauls it up above his head! Not too carefully, though. "Where this go?" Impactor was expecting to help the Dinobot, but Grimlock expertly lifts the door above his head. "Oh...over there." he replies, pointing to the left...a large scrap pile assembled. "Thank you Grimlock." Grimlock grunts again- and with a flexing of hydraulic thews, he chucks the door at the scrap pile- it lands with a hellacious *CRASH!* "Hnf." Grimlock says, dusting his hands off. He hmms, and glances to Impactor again. "Me Grimlock think you Purple-pants not very mad 'bout all this." he muses. "You no yell or anythings. Is wierd." The Dinobot has a very vaild argument, but Mr. Purple-pants is all smiles. "What would be tha point Grimah? It's done, fini, over. Chastising you or my troops wouldn't get me anywhere...except extremely angry and ostracized..." Impactor replies, then adds "Ostracize means to exclude." Grimlock pauses, and just tuuuurns on Impactor, narrowing his optic visor. "Me Grimlock no dummy." he says, perhaps insulted by the dictionary definition. "Dinobots not always dumb!" a pause. "...cept him Sludge. Him am pretty dumb." Impactor laughs, "Hey, you can't fault me for tryin' Grim. I wasn't aware you were so verbose." He's about to add what verbose means, but catches himself this time. Broadside says, "Uh... this really ain't lookin' good." Grimlock grunts. "Uuuuh. Sure." he hmms, and kicks over another chunk of metal. "Hmmn. This base thingie bunch of junk. You purple-pants gonna build new one? Maybe get him crane guy-" a pause, and he taps at his radio, tapping into the broadband. Grimlock says, "Whut happen?" Impactor monitors the radio traffic as well, "Not here...not Earth. I feel we'll be best served rebuilding on Cybertron, perhaps close to Crystal City...keep an eye on Ramjet." Grimlock hnnns, and nods. "Hmmm. That make sense." a pause. "Maybe you put wheels on base. Like him Metroplex, but...smaller. N' not really big guy or anythings." another shrug, and he glances to his radio again, waiting for a response. Hmm. Impactor shakes his head, "No." Pointing down, the Wrecker leader continues. "We'll build it underground...far away from the peering eyes of passersby. I /will/ look into sprinkler systems though...just in case." Grimlock aaahs. "Sneaky stuffs. That make sense." he nods. "Yeah, get that foamy stuff. That useful. N' no leave oil out for guys to light on fire." he hmms, considering further. "n' no have bunch of TV's full of stupid humie TV. You Autobot, not Junkion!" Broadside says, "Damn Seeker killed a hostage, and Jazz uh... could be doing better." Impactor sighs, "I'll consider your requests Grimlock...I'm sure Whirl will be the one setting up the entertainment there." Pausing, he listens intentively to the comm. "You catch that Grim?" Grimlock grunts at Impactor. "Yep." he grumbles, and takes to the air. "Me Grimlock go help! Me no know if me get there in time, though." he grumbles. "Stupid middle of nowhere base!" and off he lumbers! Impactor waves half-heartedly, turning back to survey the work. "Huffer, what the 'ell are ya doin?" It seems nice bossbot is gone, replaced by grumpy 'ole Impactor.